Sweet Boy
by randomfandomlover130
Summary: Another Roleplay based fanfic! Hong Kong arrives home rather late, and Chengdu, being his husband, interrogates him on it. This story is based off of Heart of the City, a play. It is also a possible plot idea I have for my roleplay with my partner in crime.


**Sweet Boy**

**Author's Note: I did it! I wrote out the roleplay idea had in the form of a fanfic! It wouldn't be exactly like this…but, close enough. This is a crossover between Hetalia roleplay (on Anime Roleplay ran by LittleNeko23) and a play called Heart of the City. It involves mention of MPreg and miscarriages and still birth. Oh, and I use my OC that I absolutely love in roleplay, Chengdu! Enjoy!**

He was late. Coming home. Just late…Really late. It was 2 in the morning. That's how late. Where had he been? Why was he late? What took him so long? All these thoughts ran through Chengdu's mind as he watched from behind in the doorway as Hong Kong sat on the couch, taking his shoes off. He could tell that Hong Kong was tired. Exhausted. Well…so was he, Chengdu. He had stayed up, doing anything he could as he waited for his husband's return. And…Hong Kong just went straight to the couch. Not a word. Not a…

Hong Kong, having taken off one shoe, suddenly turned his head to look at Chengdu, who stood with his arms crossed. Chengdu gave him his darkest look, one that would generally send signals flying. Though, he was also tired, so it probably didn't have the affect he wanted. He was so tired…He wanted to sleep. He wished he could. But…he couldn't. Because…because, if he tried, he saw….Hong Kong stared at his husband for a moment before resuming to take the last shoe off. Chengdu had it.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Chengdu demanded, walking closer to his husband.

"I'm, like, home," Hong Kong stated, throwing the last shoe on the floor.

"I know you're home. I want to know where you were," Chengdu stated, now standing in front of him.

"Ling…"

"What?" There was no response from the other city, causing Chengdu to get even more irritated. "What Leon?"

Hong Kong stared at him for several more moments before finally formulating a response. "Please, like…don't start with me…" he sighs.

"It's 2 AM," Chengdu bit out angrily, "Don't start with you? Don't start with you? Are you serious!?" Hong Kong sighed again, rubbing his face with his hands.

"It's….it's not 2 AM…"

"2 AM."

"It's not-"

"What time is it then?" Chengdu shouted, showing him the watch he still had on. "You come home at 2 AM. No call. Not even a text. And I'm the bad one for asking-"

"I was out for a walk," Hong Kong snapped at him, standing up. Now he too was furious.

"Please…." Chengdu scoffed sarcastically.

"You, like, asked. And I, like, told you," Hong Kong stated bitterly. He walked forward and pushed Chengdu aside. "Now-"

"Do you honestly think I'm stupid, Leon?" Chengdu grabbed his arm rather harshly. He was obviously not ready to let this argument go.

"Let's just drop it…"

"No, I'm not going to just 'drop it'. Where. Were. You." Hong Kong forcefully shoved Chengdu's hand away at that.

"Ling-"

"What?" Chengdu crossed his arms, waiting for any sort of response.

"I…can't do this right now." Wrong response.

"When then?" Chengdu chuckled angrily before raising his voice even louder. "When are we supposed to do this? Huh? When?"

"What do you want from me?!" Hong Kong finally screams at him. Hong Kong never screams….Chengdu fell silent for a moment, staring at him. Studying his face.

"I…I want to know where my husband was," he answered blandly. Hong Kong sighed, deflating. Now he was the bad guy…

"Out," Hong Kong answered simply.

"Taking a walk," Chengdu repeated the excuse Hong Kong gave him.

"Y…yes…" Hong Kong sighed, moving back to sit on the couch. He sat slumped forward, his head in his hands.

"On the streets."

"Yes," Hong Kong said, looking up at that.

"…Until 2 AM."

"Stop saying-"

"2 AM," Chengdu raised his voice a bit, shoving the watch in Hong Kong's face.

"Yes. Okay?" he scowled, pushing the wrist with the watch away. Chengdu stayed silent for a moment.

"To where?" Hong Kong didn't answer, making Chengdu become a bit more impatient with this interrogation. "You were taking a walk until 2 AM in the morning. You must have been going somewhere…"

"I was just walking."

"Just walking. Not to anywhere. No destination in mind. You were just walking. Just walking," Chengdu nodded at that before shaking his head in disbelief.

"That's all," Hong Kong said, his voice pleading with him now. "I guess I just…walked. And it really didn't seem to matter…I mean, if I just continued on walking, or if I just stopped or…I…I guess I should've, liked, called…"

"Leon…" Chengdu said his human name softly, now feeling guilty. He reached a hand out and touched his shoulder…which rewards him with a flinch. Chengdu quickly walked away, arms crossed tightly around his torso. He could feel tears forming in his eyes…

"It's late. I'm tired, that's all…please Ling, I'm sorry," Leon called to him, standing up and briskly walking to stand behind him.

"Right…"

"Let's just go to sleep, okay?" Hong Kong suggested softly, placing his own hand on Chengdu's shoulder before gently forcing Chengdu to turn around to face him.

"I…I can't…" Chengdu whispered, shaking his head too quickly.

"Just try. Please." Hong Kong attempted to pull Chengdu close to him into an embrace, but the other man stepped back, still shaking his head. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"I tried…."

"Come on-"

"I still see them," Chengdu whispered just as quietly as before…except, there was a bit of an eeriness to it. One that made Hong Kong's skin crawl…especially from the now distant look in his husband's eyes. It was as if he wasn't seeing Hong Kong anymore, but…

"Ling, you're just tired," Hong Kong tried, panicking on the inside. No…but…but Chengdu said he didn't anymore….

"They're walking toward me…Boys. Girls. With their arms reaching out. All five of them heading straight towards me, then walking past. And…and I can't stop them…" Chengdu rambled, tears now streaming down his cheek. Hong Kong stood frozen at one certain word. He stared at Chengdu with a mixture of hurt and betrayal.

"Five…you said five," Hong Kong raised an accusing finger at Chengdu. "There have been four…Four. Not five. Four! How could you lose another and not even tell me? Huh?" Chengdu stayed silent at that.

"Ling, answer me! I have a right to know when my husband has miscarriages! I…I thought you promised me…after the still birth, I thought you promised me you would tell me everything. When you knew about it or…I thought you….Just answer me. Answer me!" No response.

Hong Kong, shaking his head and giving up on him, turned around and started walking to the bedroom door…

"It's you, sweet boy." A shiver ran down Hong Kong's spine as he turned around to look at Chengdu, who was now staring at him with soulless and empty eyes, tears streaming down.

"The last one I lost…is you."


End file.
